


Craving

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, butt plug, quicky, top sungkyu because jihoon misses getting dicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: I just had to get this out of my system I'm sorry not sorry.Finally seeing a photo of Jihoon wearing earrings was the final straw xDDDDSummary? Jihoon really wants to get dicked by his boyfriend.
Relationships: Ju Jihoon/Kim Sungkyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I kept talking about this with and got encouraged so this is for you my encouraging people at twitter:
> 
> Pentapetals, Pegs, An, Pylomel and Countain/Ttripsse <3

Jihoon loved fucking Sungkyu, he really did.  
Sungkyu was so perfectly submissive doing everything he asked of him _and his lips._  
Oh Jihoon loved to press his thumb against them and even more how they looked stretched around his cock. Not to mention how easily he took Jihoon down his throat or the way he used his skillful tongue. Only thinking about it made his cock stir again.

Also his perfect round ass and thighs. Jihoon loved to grab Sugnkyu’s thighs, loved when he was riding him and he could feel the muscles move under his fingers. 

But as much as he loved to fuck his boyfriend as much was he craving for cock.

It had been months already. And using a toy was only half as satisfying as having another man grab his hips and ram into him hard enough to make him come without even touching his cock.

Jihoon had not told Sungkyu about it yet and he might would not have done so and kept to his toys if he would not have noticed the slight change in his boyfriend when they were on the kingdom set.

_One day, when some girl had flirted with Jihoon and he was being his typical playful self Sungkyu had grabbed him, mid conversation and pulled him into the next toilet stall only to kiss him hard enogh to make Jihoon’s knees go weak and then suck him off in record time.  
Jihoon almost was embarrassed how fast he had come back then, simply because Sungkyu had made the bold decision to finger him additionally to sucking him._

It was the first time Sungkyu showed part of his dominant side and Jihoon loved it.

A plan had formed in his head then.

Jihoon finished the scene and finally the director announced a break, he had been waiting excitedly for that break for hours now.  
Happily Chang wore so many layers because otherwise he would have hardly be able to hide his painful hard cock. 

Last night he had made a decision. He would get Sungkyu to fuck him.  
Jihoon had prepared himself for that in the morning, had fingered himself with a generous amount of lube - it’s been quite a while since he was properly taken after all - and to avoid cum running down his legs during shooting after _and maybe turning Sungkyu’s dominant side on some more,_ he added a butt plug. 

It was the reason he had waited for a day, where he would not have to film any riding or running scenes because foremost he was a professional actor and he did not want to ruin his acting by simply being horny.

As soon as the director made the announcement of a thirty minute break he grabbed Sungkyu who was just talking to Jeon Seok-ho. „I need to talk to you, it’s urgent.“  
Sungkyu was a little confused but let himself be pulled to the changing rooms. 

Jihoon closed the door and locked it and turned around to his boyfriend who was eyeing him questioningly.

„What did you want to—?“  
Sungkyu was not able to finish his sentence because Jihoon was on him kissing him hungrily and pressing his painful hard dick against Sungkyu’s hip. His head was swirling with arousal and want and he needed to get fucked so badly he could hardly contain himself. 

Jihoon broke the kiss and leaned in close to Sungkyu’s ear. 

„You know what I did this morning?“

His boyfriend shock his head but groaned when Jihoon cupped his growing erection through the thin fabric of Yeong-shin’s pants. Jihoon slipped his hand under Yeong-shin’s garments and started opening the strings of his pants.

„I fingered myself while thinking of you fucking me.“

Jihoon took Sungkyu’s cock twitching against his hand as a good sign and continued.

„Then I put a butt plug in to make sure I’m still stretched and ready for you to do just that, fuck me.“

A hard breath hit Jihoon’s neck when Sungkyu gasped. Jihoon decided to try another thing, hoping he was pushing the right button.

„Will you do that Yeong-shin? Fucking me until I’m crying out your name. You would love that, hmm, turning your prince into your cumslut, filling me up until your cum is dripping down my legs.“

And with that Sungkyu snapped.  
With a groan he pushed Chang down on the next table, face first, and shoved up his way too many layer of clothes. Jihoon felt excitement running down his spine and eagerly opened his own pants. Just in time for Sungkyu to tear them down. Jihoon grinned when he heard his boyfriend taking in a harsh breath after spreading his cheeks and finding out that there was in fact a plug. 

„Your highness that is not very appropriate.“ Sungkyu moved his finger along his cleft and pressed his thumb against the plug, causing Jihoon to moan wantonly and push his ass back against his hand.

„Who would have thought the crown prince is such a needy whore.“ Sungkyu mumbled and Jihoon loved how hoarse his soft voice was now.

„He really is, so you better take care of him before someone else does.“ Jihoon knew that would get Sungkyu to finally act and he was right. A hand against his lower back pushed him fully down on the table and he whined loudly when the butt plug was pulled out of him. Not too harsh to make it hurt but too quick for him to prepare himself. 

His hips were gripped hard and the next moment Sungkyu filled him with one hard trust and it was heaven, Jihoon cried out way too loud but he did not care for anything but finally having his boyfriends dick inside and the promise of a good hard fuck.

Sungkyu cursed and moaned too, then he gripped Jihoon’s hips hard and started to fuck him with deep and fast thrusts. Moaning Jihoon held onto the table. Pleasure was shooting up his spine with every slam of Sungkyu’s hips. He loved this. He wanted more of it.

„Yes, fuck me Yeong-shin, fuck me harder.“ Jihoon did not care if he sounded like a whore at all he also did not care if he was being too loud. The only thing important was the sound of skin hitting against skin and the amazing feeling of hands holding him still and being fucked properly.

He cried out loud when Sungkyu forced Jihoon’s hips back, slammed into him hard, hitting just the right spot and make him see stars. 

„Just like that, Yes, you’re going to make me come like that just with your perfect cock fucking me like that.“ Sungkyu repeated his actions, only with even more force and Jihoon screamed.

„You’re too loud.“  
Sungkyu wrapped his hand around Jihoon’s mouth to muffle his sounds and grasped one of his thighs instead of his hips. He kept plunging into Jihoon forcefully and faster and Jihoon kept moaning and thrusting his hips back into his boyfriend. His whole body was on fire and he could feel the he was getting close.  
Sungkyu, normally being pretty vocal too kept his sounds to low moans and pants but suddenly cried out too when Jihoon, clenched his walls around him. 

„Fuck.“ 

Jihoon enjoyed the way Sungkyu cursed and how his rhythm got more desperate the closer he got. He has not touched his cock yet but Jihoon did not need him to, when he felt Sungkyu’s hot release deep inside of him he came hard, his cry muted by the hand on his mouth. Sungkyu whimpered weakly but kept lazily moving his hips when Jihoon’s walls milked his cock until he could not take it anymore.  
Jihoon reached back and grabbed his thighs to keep him from slipping out.  
„Push the plug in when you slip out.“ Sungkyu made a weak sound at Jihoon’s request and reached for the toy. The stretch when he pushed it in was almost too much and Jihoon shuddered, knees going weak. 

He turned around and sat on the table reaching out for Sungkyu to pull him into a sloppy kiss. His boyfriend’s hand was brushing up along his knee and higher and when his thumb brushed over Jihoon’s softened cock he broke the kiss and looked at him in astonishment.

„You really came handsfree.“

Jihoon laughed and kissed him again. „Because your cock inside me feels amazing.“

„I didn’t know you like to be taken that much.“ Sungkyu seemed honestly surprised.

„Now that you know, you’re going take me again?“

„Maybe, but it’s more a thing for Yeong-shin.“ his boyfriend smiled cheekily at him.

„Well, seems like we have to steal some probs later.“ 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

„You owe me some money guys.“ 

Bae Doona just grinned and broke the awkward silence that fell over them after they clearly heard Jihoon’s voice moaning bits of words that might have been him begging Yeong-shin to fuck him.

Kim Seong-hun handed her his bet and made a memo to himself to make sure to put the changing room not next to the break room if they will shot another season.


End file.
